Fattoid Products
= Types of Fattoid = Over the years, various different forms of Fattoid have been engineered for public consumption. Each different form of Fattoid has it’s own unique set of effects and effectiveness. Liquid Fattoid's Natural State. As a liquid, Fattoid appears as a Silver color with a slightly greenish tint. It also shimmers almost as if it were filled with sparkles. So far, (super) naturally occurring Fattoid has only been discovered in one location: The Fattoid Reservoir where its harvested by the Fattoid Factory and made into the many different forms seen below. In its impure state, Fattoid can have a few, potentially dangerous, permanent qualities. Over-Consumption of Fattoid’s natural form can lead to blackouts and permanent weight gain. Gas Not often used, Fattoid has been manufactured into gas canisters that can be used as a safe riot control alternative. Lotion The original Fattoid. Fattoid lotion was the first product released to the masses following the revamp of Fattoid industries. Fattoid lotion doubles as a shampoo and can be used to get cleaner, softer fur (along with an overall softer body). The effects of this form of Fattoid set the standard. Effects last for an hour, and are activated by rubbing the lotion onto the user’s fur or skin causing swelling and growth across the entire body, with a stronger focus to the area the Fattoid is being applied to. Fattoid lotion comes in a variety of scents, each with their own effects. Fattoid Classic The original Fattoid Lotion. Classic Fattoid has a subtle, sweet smell. Effects are as listed above. Fattoid Blue Fattoid with a blueberry scent. The effects of this Fattoid are similarly blueberry themed, transforming the user into a massive round blueberry, filling them up with juice in the process. Fattoid+ Fattoid+ refers to a an additional effect that can be added onto any existing flavor of Fattoid Soda. Any flavor of Fattoid soda can be a Fattoid+ flavor giving it the extra effects of Fattoid+ along with any effects that flavor already has. Fattoid+ comes with extremely powerful bloating effects, making the user uncontrollably gassy as they grow. When not an addition to another flavor, Fattoid+ is Melon flavored. Its alluring green color makes this drink appear extremely appealing, enticing and exotic. It can often surprise it’s drinkers with its extreme bloating effects. People have been known to confuse it with Green Apple. Omega Fattoid Omega Fattoid is another additional effect that can be added onto any existing flavor. Omega Fattoid forces its victims to reach their maximum weight limit, allowing them to become as fat as their body can handle. Be ready to break your limit, and a couple of scales. Milk and Honey Smooth golden lotion scented like Milk and Honey. Ensures for ultra soft smooth fur, or skin. Fattoid Lavender A deeply relaxing scent of Lavender, Vanilla and Chamomile. Good for sleep and general stress relief. Fattoid Scentsations Fragrances One spray and you could be smelling like you just cleared out an entire buffet! Fattoid Perfume was an early product released to the masses, however it was also one of the first forms of Fattoid to get proper advertising, which caused some confusion amongst the public who thought Fattoid was a Beauty and Perfume company. Blu, by Fattoid Blueberry scented perfume, has identical effects to Fattoid Blue. Massaging Oil Scented Oil for use in massages and relaxation. Apply to all areas of the body for equal distribution. Uses aroma therapeutic properties to relax the user with various combinations of 3 oils. The first oil relaxes the user. The 2nd oil softens the user and primes for the 3rd oil. The 3rd Oil initiates the effects. Scents Include # Lavander # Rose # Chocolate Chip Cookie # Honey Bun # Warm Milk # Honey # Tea # Mint # Chocolate # Peanut Butter Candles Scented Candles by Fattoid. As the scent fills the air, it'll swell up those nearby. Fattoid Deoderants Special Deoderant that'll not only make you huge, but they'll make you smell fantastic too. Flavors include # Cinnamon Bun # Honey Bun # Donut Fattoid Butt Bombs Kip's Amazing Fart Candy. Plagued by excessive gas and horrible odors? Or maybe somebody slipped you some Fattoid+, either way if you're feeling bloated and gassy and worried about smelling up the room then Fattoid Scentsations is for you. Coming in a variety of flavors and scents, eating one or a pawful of these candies will make your farts smell pleasant. Flavors include # Lavander # Rose # Lemon # Strawberry # Mint # Clove # Chocolate # Peanut Butter # Milk and Honey # Honey Buns Specialized Fattoid Slimtoid The polar opposite of Fattoid. Slimtoid was an antidote created to reverse the effects of Fattoid. Its used in rehabilitation therapy for victims of the Fattoid Epidemic and is sent out to the Swen Liad Police Department as part of the Liaison Program. When used on a body not under the effects of Fattoid, Slimtoid still slims down the user, but the effects last only for about an hour. Slimtoid also has no effect in reversing Fattoid Poisoning, though it can be used to help assist those afflicted with Fattoid Allergies. Fattoid Sumo Fattoid designed to make a sumo out of you. Increases size, weight, fat and muscle mass. Fattoid Rugged Fattoid that makes people fat and hairy, for that rugged man look and feel. Sweet like syrup and may or may not induce pancake cravings. Fattoid: Cloud 9 Fattoid that makes you big and fluffy like a cloud Fattoid Pills Special Fattoid Weight Gain Pills. Take a pill a day and while it increases your appetite and slows down your metabolism, it also artificially swells up your body with Fattoid so you can look the part while you work to gain real lasting weight. Non-Edible Chlorofill A plant based lotion that allows an individual to absorb sunlight and convert it into sugars that the body can absorb and fuel itself with. The product is initially geared towards those with an overly active lifestyle. People so busy that they don’t even have time to eat. This stuff works wonders for them. But what happens if they apply too much? Or if they go sunbathing for long periods of time without much movement? Well, the sugars would pile up and they’d begin packing on plenty of pounds. P''herem''one "The next product is an interesting take on the normal Fattoid. I noticed that most Fattoid products fatten up the consumer. This makes it perfect for gainers, but what about chasers? Sure, they could buy daffodils and use it on their targets, but sometimes it’s hard to be subtle about it. This is where my next idea comes in." ~'' ''Kip Chronis This form of Fattoid comes in the form of a spray that can be applied to an applicator of sorts. After spraying the applicator, you must wait for a minute so that the spray can set. Once the minute is up, anyone the applicator touches will get a dose of the Fattoid. The one minute wait is essential. In that time, it establishes a link with the applicator. This link makes it so that the current dose of Fattoid doesn’t affect the applicator. Putting this into practice, one could use themselves as the applicator. This means that whoever you cuddle with will end up getting pretty big while the chaser remains at their current weight. Lip Balm Customizable for various effects. Fights dry lips, and plumps them too! Fattoid Glue Fattoid Glue can be used to make banners. You have your banner and your victim, you apply the glue. Then, the glue expands the victim and makes them sticky and you apply your ad as they float into the air. Fattoid Injection Fattoid injections are a process rarely used these days. In most cases it’s a medical practice used on those suffering from anorexia. However, over time the methods for fighting eating disorders with Fattoid have become more refined and we now offer weight gain pills that allow the user to move around at a healthy (or overfed) weight while slowing down their metabolism to aid in real weight gain. In some cases, a Fattoid Injection may refer to an epipen filled with Fattoid Slim: a product designed to slim the user instead of fattening them, often used as a countermeasure against Fattoid. These epipens are given out to the Swen-Liad police department to aid in the fight against crime, as Fattoid has occasionally been used to evade capture. These epipens have also been used to aid in the recovery of those with Type 2 Fattoid Allergies, however as of yet, they aren’t powerful enough to fully remedy the problem and act more as a temporary solution. Fattoid Patch The Fattoid Patch works like normal Fattoid, but with out the time limit. Apply the patch, and swell up for as long as it stays attached. Great gift for gainers not quite at their full weight yet.' ' Fattoid Soda Faster acting and with more flavors and specifically tailored effects than Fattoid Lotion, Fattoid Soda is one of the premier Fattoid products. Along with its powerful fattening effects, Fattoid Soda is highly carbonated, causing powerful bloating effects, Belching is all but guaranteed. Fattoid Classic The Classic taste of Fattoid Soda you all know and love Fattoid+ and Omega Just as with the Lotion and other forms of Fattoid, + and Omega versions are available of all of the Fattoid Soda Flavors. Fattoid Xtra Not to be confused with Fattoid Cherry, this is the “Spicy Cherry” Flavor. Testing and information on this flavors effects are currently unknown, but Chiin suspects that it may have some powerful effects, hence the name. ' Galactic Fattoid' It won't really make you the size of a Galaxy, but Galactic Fattoid is possibly the most potent Fattoid Soda ever made. It'll swell you up to incredible sizes, and is often mixed into other flavors to add a bit more oomph to the effects. Fattoid: Mega Drive (MD) This Fattoid Soda is also fondly known as “F.A’s Temple”. It’s like a Shirley Temple, but with Fattoid in the mix! Not just any Fattoid, of course, but Planetary Fattoid making it an incredibly powerful soda. This Fattoid will transform the user’s body into an almost beastial form representing the ultimate fat form their body can take. It’s not even your final form until you drink Fattoid M.D. Illicites Mega XL forms - Become your True Self Cotton Candy Transforms the user into a giant fluffy pillow-like beast. Also gives fur a pastel cotton candy color scheme. Cotton Candy Fattoid is Fluffcrank incarnate. = Fattoid Lite Light on fat, high on fizz, Standard Fattoid Inflation drink. Ramune Fattoid Marble Drink, This Product is currently untested! More info TBD Fattoid Quantum A peculiar Fattoid drink created when weapons developer Lefty when he spilled some chemicals into his Fattoid Soda. We’ve been assured Quantum is safe for consumption...probably. It’s effects manifest in the development of bio-luminescent properties. Fruit and Berry Flavors Fattoid Blue Fattoid Blue offers a true blueberry experience. When consumed, the user experiences the effects of Fattoid Blue, filling their body up with juice as they swell up into a massive round blueberry. Strazzberry Flavor It’s a Pink mixture of Strawberry and Raspberry flavors that will have you blowing raspberries...among the other Fattoid Blue effects. Studies have shown this particular flavor seems to have a preference for rear-end swelling as opposed to a fully uniform shape. Blackberry As the title would imply, this is Blackberry flavored. Some of the more exclusive effects of this flavor include the development of very sharp prickles. These prickles can tear through denim with ease. High in Fiber. Pear Much like the other fruit flavored Fattoids, this one induces the namesake shape on the user. Fattoid Pear will give you extra mass in the ass, and Junk in the trunk. Fattoid Cherry Cherry Flavored Fattoid Soda. Similar to Fattoid Blue, Cherry swells up the user transforming their body into a plump red cherry. Green Apple This Product is currently untested! More info TBD Cherry Vanilla Cherry vanilla flavored Fattoid Soda. A mixture of the effects as well. Lemon Lime Fairy? Pixie? Non sprite joke? - This Product is currently untested! More info TBD Apricot This Product is currently untested! More info TBD Watermelon This Product is currently untested! More info TBD Orange This Product is currently untested! More info TBD Special Flavors Tarot Card series. Its Golden Art Deco style is a close approximation of the effects of Fattoid Gold Art by FatGlaz ]] Fattoid Gold Sparkling Cider Drink - Extra Bubbly. Similar to the Fattoid Apple flavor, Sparkling Cider fattens up consumers in an apple-like shape, also makes you Sparkle and gives the fur a slight goldish tint, particularly noticeable on the tips of the fur where it may look as if it’s been brushed with gold in some areas. Other Side effects include a sudden appreciation for Art Deco. Most Commonly consumed around Thanksgiving and New Years Ginger Ale Good for Healing. Root Beer This Product is currently untested! More info TBD Cream Soda This Product is currently untested! More info TBD Vanilla Vanilla flavored Fattoid Soda. Fattoid Remixed This Product is currently untested! More info TBD I have no recollection of what this is supposed to be :l Fattoid Wild A Mixture of various flavors of Fattoid, giving it a very unique taste. The Flavor is a mystery, some of the effects may be too. It’s the Wild Card of Fattoid.' ' Fattoid Ultimate The Ultimate in Fattoid Soda, with truly limitless possibilities and an effect that remains a mystery and a surprise. Fattoid Ultimate mixes together every single flavor of Fattoid Soda. Who knows what could happen! Fattoid Fusion It's time for a fusion of flavor (and bodies)! Share this drink with a friend and the two of you will fuse into one big fur. It great at parties, and you know what they say: Two heads are better than one. Other Fattoid Beverages Fattoid Coffee It works like normal coffee; filling You with energy but, the more you exert yourself, the more you start gaining weight. Fattoid coffee it'll perk you up and make you appreciate slowing down. Its something you'd give to someone who's always plowing through things never slowing down. Its a counter to folks who use energy drinks to plow through life Dairy Milk Milk mixed with Fattoid MooMoo Milk A special Fattoid Milk with Cow TF abilities. Cream Heavy Whipping Cream mixed with Fattoid. Great for gainer shakes, and ice cream. Mezzo Milk Orange Creamsicle flavored milk drink. Effects currently undocumented. Strawberry Strawberry Milk Chocolate Chocolate Milk Banana Banana Milk Eggnog Eggnog Birthday Cake Birthday Cake flavored Milk drink. Root Beer Float A sweet, high fizzy drink that causes inflation. The “Float” variant causes the user to float from all the fizz. It’s the Fattoid Fizzy Lifting Drink Fattoid Teas TBD Fattoid Boba Entertainment Fattoid Video Games Fattoid VR * Dungeons and Fattoid ** Its a lot like Dungeons and Dragons, but in VR your adventures really come to life. * Fattoid Frenzy ** In the mood for a Macro Rampage? No need to destroy the City for real when you can do it in VR! * Fattoid's Candy Land ** Got a massive sweet tooth? Then this game is for you, stuff your face with as much candy as you can eat! Keki Kitsune A popular, multiplayer puzzle battle game in the same vein as Puyo Puyo and Panel de Pon. Starring the Adorable Twinkie Mascots. Careful not to lose, or you'll be putting on a few hundred lbs... Fattoid Board Games Fattoid Uno Uno, Fattoid Style. Each special card has its own special effect. You won't be just drawing 4 extra cards, but 40 extra pounds too! Fattoid TCG More info TBD, but its meant to be like a standard Trading Card Game. Each Card effects not only the play field, but the players too. Affiliate Board Games: Wheel of Misfortune: The Board Game The Wheel of Misfortune game you can play at home! Just like on TV, spin the wheel for some embarrassing side effects. ' Affiliate Products' Jack’s Protein Drinks Description Pending GlazTek The Twinkies Twinkies are small living fox-like pastry creatures that greatly resemble the snack treat by the same name.They may look cute, but their sole goal in life is to find a warm place (inside you) to rest and multiply at an extremely rapid pace. They come in various flavors. For more info visit the dedicated Twinkie Page.